Disney Characters' Articulated Heads
Articulated heads are animatronic heads with blinking eyes and moving mouths. Disney characters currently have these in the Disney Parks, Disney Live! shows, and some parades and Attractions. The earliest known uses of these were Baloo and Fat Cat in The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy stage show in 1991. Characters with articulated heads *Mickey Mouse (Disney Live! shows, Dream Along With Mickey, Celebrate the Season, Mickey's 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, the Magic Kingdom opening ceremony, Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Mickey and the Magical Map, runDisney specials, Mickey and the Wondrous Book, Mickey and the Magician, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, and Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration. Mickey interacted with guests only when he is alone until September 2017, though there is also a version with pre-recorded dialogue.) *Minnie Mouse (Disney Live! shows, Dream Along With Mickey, Celebrate the Season, Mickey's 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, and Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration.) *Chip 'n' Dale (Celebrate the Season, Mickey's 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, runDisney special, and Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Goofy (Disney Live! shows, Dream Along With Mickey, Celebrate the Season, Mickey's 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, runDisney specials, Mickey and the Wondrous Book, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, and Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Pluto (Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Donald Duck (Disney Live! shows, Dream Along With Mickey, Celebrate the Season, runDisney specials, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire and Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Daisy Duck (Disney Live! shows, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration, and a few occasions) *Clarabelle Cow (Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *The Witch (Cinderella's Surprise Celebration does not blink her eyes) *Jose Carioca (Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Panchito Pistoles (Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration) *Winnie the Pooh (Disney Live! shows) *Eeyore (Disney Live! shows) *Rabbit (Disney Live! shows) *Owl (Disney Live! shows) *Kanga (Disney Live! shows) *Roo (Disney Live! shows) *Baloo (The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy, Disney's Believe, Mickey and the Wondrous Book) *King Louie (Disney's Wishes, Mickey and the Magical Map, Mickey and the Wondrous Book) *Piglet (Disney Live! shows) *Tigger (Disney Live! shows) *Fat Cat (The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy) *Sebastian (Disney Live! shows) *Beast (Mickey and the Wondrous Book appearance, unofficial) *Genie (Disney Live! shows) *Oogie Boogie (Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular does not blink his eyes) *Timon (Festival of the Lion King, Disneyland Paris's The Legend of the Lion King, Disney's Wishes) *Rafiki (The Lion King Celebration, WDW's The Legend of the Lion King, Feel the Magic does not blink his eyes) *Rex (Disney On Ice, Toy Story: The Musical) *Hamm (Toy Story: The Musical) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story: The Musical) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story: The Musical) *Olaf (Olaf's Summer Cool Down, Frozen Summer Fun Fireworks, A Frozen Holiday Wish, Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire.) *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) (Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire) *Sweetums (Muppet*Vision 3D) *Kermit the Frog (Here Come the Muppets) *Miss Piggy (Here Come the Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (Here Come the Muppets) *Gonzo (Here Come the Muppets) *Bean Bunny (Here Come the Muppets) *Dr. Teeth (Here Come the Muppets) *Animal (Here Come the Muppets) *Floyd Pepper (Here Come the Muppets) *Zoot (Here Come the Muppets) *Janice (Here Come the Muppets) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!) *Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!) *Hulk (Marvel Universe LIVE!) *Green Goblin (Marvel Universe Live) *Lizard (Marvel Universe Live) *Groot *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Universe Live) Trivia *Tigger, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Baloo, and King Louie better resemble their animated versions. *So far, Mickey, Minnie, and Donald are the only meet-and-greet articulated characters at Disney's California Adventure. Gallery 5830435924 0e732c5d19 z.jpg|Mickey Mouse 5466525689 50c4d405ee m.jpg|Minnie Mouse 3158214196 1f87064c74.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale 5829887375 15945b4161 z.jpg|Goofy Articulated Pluto.jpg|Pluto 5676072360_d7739517ca_z.jpg|Donald Duck DSC07517.jpg|Clarabelle Cow Pooh live cp 9081956.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore Characters DisneyLiveWinnieThePooh Owl lg.jpg|Owl Charachters_WinniethePoohDisneyLive_KangaCostume_lg.jpg|Kanga Charachters_WinniethePoohDisneyLive_RooCostume-lg.jpg|Roo Img 9363.jpg|Baloo 0313ZY 0200KP-640x425.jpg|King Louie Characters_DisneyLiveWinnieThePooh_Piglet_Front_lg.jpg|Piglet 6652_image2_large.jpg|Tigger Oogie Boogie - Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular.png|Oogie Boogie Timon HKDL lion king show.jpg|Timon 6ee62150.jpg|Rafiki 2514088321_cb9e48926b_z.jpg|Hamm 4246256797_b203660843.jpg|Slinky Dog 4154011465_b406a04a8f_z.jpg|Rex buzzannpotatob_v3.jpg|Mr. Potato Head LouisFriendshipFaire.jpg|Louis the Alligator Thumb 017 300.jpg|Olaf Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Costume variants